The Knights and Guardians of Remnant
by The SilverHuntsman
Summary: A reboot of my first story. A knight to his distant powerful family, an attitude of a phoenix faunus, a hot headed colorful cat faunus, and a knuckle bruising fighter with an attitude. Add these four into a team and you get a team that will stop the hidden threats of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

The Coming Blizzard

Dodge, dodge, strike, dodge, dodge, strike. I've been doing this for an hour against my teacher. He was teaching me to confuse my opponents by building a rhythm then breaking it. Just then, I kicked after striking, catching my teacher off guard and connecting with his chest. He coughed up a lung then collected his balance.

"Good work Blizzard, you caught me off balance and got me" My teacher told me as I nodded.

"Thank you Qrow" I thanked my teacher as he drew his weapon out. "Time to see how much you learned, go all out on me" Qrow ordered me as I drew my sword and shield. The Shield was a kite shape shield that could attach to a sword and convert a sword into a greatsword. The sword was called LightSwitch, and it was a knight sword that uses dust cylinders. I switched the dust to fire and swiped at a couple of times. Fire were flying in an arc depending on how I was swing, and the range was pretty long for a melee weapon. Qrow dodged most of my attacks, but a couple of burn marks were on his clothes. "Good kid, now my turn" He smirked as he turned his sword into a scythe. 'That's nice' I thought to myself as I was currently dodging most of Qrow's attacks. As I dodged, I scanned his attacked patterns and made sure he wouldn't pull a sneak on me. He tried to pull a sneak, but I caught it and jabbed my shield into his gut, causing him to stagger and cough up a lung. "Nice on kid, you passed" he congratulated me as he continued to cough up a lung. "You okay?" I asked my mentor as he held up a hand. "I'm 'cough' fine 'cough'", "I'll get you some water" I told him as he continued to cough.

Two years later….

"Try to reach the objective without the knights seeing you"my new mentor objected me as I responded. "Got it cuz" I smirkingly said as I traveled through the snow covered forest. "What did I say about calling me cuz?" my teacher annoyingly remarked through the radio. "Sorry Winter, force of habit" I apologized as I saw two knights a few feet away from me, looking away. "Apology accepted, now I'm going radio silent, see you at the objective" Winter ended the chat as I smiled. 'See you in a few minutes' I thought to myself as I pulled out my handcannon/ bowie trench knife hybrid called Silver Angel. Switching to its knife form, I silently and efficiently disabled the two drones. Once I was done hiding the robots, I continued through the forest until I saw the objective. There was six knights between me and my mission and they were making it hard to get there undetected. 'Think Blizzard, think' I pondered until I got an idea. Using my semblance, I placed two glyphs, one in front of me, and one that is at my objective. I walked through my glyph and ended up behind Winter. "Boo" I whispered in her ear as she jumped a few feets. "For Oum's sake, Blizzard, stop scarring me" Winter scolded me as I laughed. "I did reach the objective without alerting the knights" I pointed out as Winter sighed. "Yes Blizzard, yes you did".

Two years later….

"No mercy Blizzard, not even for the grimm or the White Fang" My latest teacher explained as I was brutally and efficiently killed a group of armored beowolves. One was whimpering as I stabbed its head with my crystallized fire dust sword called Sin Slayer. The head started to combust into a flame as I pulled out the sword. "Excellent" My mentor praised me as I nodded. "Hey Raven, why did you and Qrow seperate?" I asked my teacher as she looked away. "We disagreed with somethings" She told me as I left that up in the air. "How's you and Chlora going?" Raven asked me as I was caught off guard. "Did you ask me about my love life? That's something new, but if you want to know, we are going good, we're at our two year anniversary tomorrow" I explained as she nodded. "Was there a reason you asked?" I asked as she shook her head no.

One year later….

'Seventeen years old and how do I spend it? Guarding trains filled with dust from attackers' I thought to myself as I polished LightSwitch. "Intruder alert" a knight in the next cart picked up something. Getting up, I sheathed LightSwitch into the shield and turned it into a great sword while pulling out a knife form of Silver Angel. I opened the door to the cart and instantly blocked a decapitated knights head. In the cart was two fighter currently ripping apart all the knights in the area. "Knights, disengage" I orderd the knights as they started to back off. One of the attackers looked at me and I saw his face. "Long time no see Adam" I remarked as he smiled.

"Hello Blizzard" Adam mocked as I looked at his partner. "Who might you be?" I asked the unknown attacker as she stayed silent. "It won't matter since you won't be alive long enough to know" Adam gloated as I shook my head. "You can try, but I doubt you'll be able to" I told him as I formed a stance that looked like I was going to jump. I learned this fighting technique from an old scroll at my mansion. Jumping forward and barely dodging Adam's attack, I stabbed my knife into the ground and swung in a 180 degree arc to the left. Then I propelled myself in the air and landed on the ground, smashing my weapons down with me.

Adam and his partner dodged my attacks with ease, but I caught them off guard and swiped my feet under them, knocking them over. "Let's takes this outside" Adam smirked as he and his partner jumped out of the cart by a hatch. Jumping out, I ordered the knights to continue attacking while I go activate the spider drone.

At the drone, I punched in a few numbers and the giant robot came to life. Good thing too since Adam and the mysterious person just turned the knights into scraps. "Spider Drone, terminate the intruders" I ordered the machine as it moved towards the pair. The pair attacked it with no trouble, but the machine was putting up a good stand. Then I noticed that Adam stopped attacking and was in a stance. His partner on the other hand was distracting the robot. 'Not on my watch' I ran towards Adam with the now unsheathed LightSwitch and Sin Slayer. His partner noticed and tried to stop me, but I powerslides and continued to run. I heard a charge up of energy, so I stopped and side stepped as the droid fired. Adam pulled out his katana and absorbed the beam, changing his appearance with a glow to his mask and hair. "Great" I shielded myself with a shield shaped glyph as Adam sliced the spider drone in half, and disintegrated. Noticing I had no more security, I teleported all of the dust from the last carts onto the front carts. I soon jumped on to the next cart and was about to cut the link until I saw somebody doing it. I looked over to see Adam's partner doing it. "What are you going to do next?" I asked the mysterious girl as she started to walk away. "Run" was all I got. "Can I please know your name?" I asked again as she stopped. "My name is Blake" she then continued to walk. "Sorry for tripping you in the cart earlier" I apologized as before she turned a corner, I saw a smile smile creep up on her face.

A week later…

I arrived at the concert just in time for Weiss to perform. She needed a pianist, so I volunteered, so while I was gone, I was practicing on my parts. Then I saw the time and saw that I had five minutes to get ready. "Shit" I used a glyph to change into my 'fancy' clothes, which it's an Atlesian general uniform, but it's silver and had a pearl like trimming. I ran to the backstage and found Weiss. "Finally, where were you?" Weiss asked me as I told her I just arrived like 5 minutes ago. "Okay, just get ready" Weiss told me as I nodded and walked to my piano when the curtains opened. Once I sat down, I took a deep breath and started the first part of the song. While I was playing, I thought back to when me and Weiss had to fight the giant knight. Weiss had to fight it to prove that she can handle herself when she goes to Beacon. As for me, I had to fight it because I wanted to summon it as a suit of armor I could wear, since I can wear my defeated opponent's armor by using my advanced version of glyphs. When Weiss started to sing, I started to daydream while playing the piano about the fight.

A few days earlier…

Me and Weiss rose up as the giant knight appeared in the light. I drew LightSwitch and my shield as Weiss got Myrtenaster. Running, I activated the dust cylinder to fire, then I slashed in a horizontal and diagonal arc, which each strike spewed fire. The armor didn't care and retaliated by bringing its sword in a smashing motion. I brought my shield up, and tilting it at an angle. This move caused the armor to become imbalanced, and Weiss took this chance to attack it. She stabbed it multiple times and jumped over it and repeated. After doing it at least three times, the giant countered by punching Weiss a couple of feet. Then it swung its sword at me. I side stepped and stabbed its hand, and Weiss popped up behind me and blasted it with a powerful fire dust explosion. The thing stumbled, but It regained its composure and attacked us again. This time, it swung its weapon in a horizontal arc, and sent me and Weiss into a column. As me and Weiss got up, I switched LightSwitch out for Sin Slayer and placed the shield on my back. I ran at the giant and jumped over its weapon while Weiss was on the weapon. Once I landed, we both attacked the handle, and the armor threw its weapon onto the ground. Weiss shot a few glyphs that held the giant in place as I jumped and summoned a glyph under my feet. I aimed at the knight and launched myself at it, and slashed my sword right through it. The knight started to catch on fire in mid air and exploded when it touched the ground.

Just as I finished remembering the fight, we both finished and people were cheering. I stood up as we both bowed and left the stage. "Nice work Weiss" I congratulated my cousin. "Thank you Blizzard, you also did a fine work" Weiss complimented back. "Excited for Beacon?" I asked Weiss as she nodded. "Who wouldn't be? This is a prestigious school in all of Remnant" Weiss went on as I nodded. 'I wonder if Chlora will make it to Beacon, she is the same age as me' I thought to myself as Weiss stared at me. "You okay?" I just shook my head and nodded. "Yeah, just thinking about stuff" I answered as Weiss looked suspicious about me. "Thinking about what?" Weiss interrogated me. "Just thinking about Chlora" I answered truthfully as she looked pleased. "I wouldn't be surprised if she also made it to Beacon since you two are the same age" it was true, me and Chlora are 17 now, so we could go to Beacon if we wanted to. I was planning on going, and I think Chlora knows that too, since I have been talking about going to Beacon once I was 17. Then another thought struck my head. Pulling out my scroll, I dialed up Chlora's number and called. A few seconds later and Chlora picked up.

"Hello handsome" Chlora greeted as I smiled, "Happy two year anniversary beautiful" I announced as she smiled a beautiful grin. "Awww babe, you remembered" she said playfully and cute while Weiss looked awkward at the scene. "Couldn't you wait until I left before you did that?" Weiss slightly asked and scolded me as Chlora laughed. "Sorry Weiss, it's just that your cousin is just a charmer" Chlora justified as Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'm going t leave you two alone now" Weiss stated as we both said okay. "So are the other two?" I asked my girlfriend a she shrugged. "Nora is being Nora and Ren is making sure she doesn't do anything crazy" Chlora explained as I nodded. "So you guys going to join Beacon?" I asked my girlfriend as she smiled. "Yep, all three of us agreed to sign up to join Beacon, I'm so excited to see you there, and if we're lucky, maybe be on the same team" Chlora dreamed as I smiled. "I hope so too, have you talked to the others?" I asked as she shook her head. "Na, haven't talked to Cyan or Cyrus for a week, last I heard of Cyan, he was heading to Vale, and as for Cyrus, well, she is letting her frustration out by cutting down some grimm" Chlora stated as I nodded. I heard Weiss call my name, so I said goodbye to my girlfriend, and after being smoochy, smoochy, we hung up, and I walked over to Weiss.

"Beacon is starting up next week, so you can stay here for a few days then travel or travel to Vale and do whatever" Weiss explained as I choose the first option. "Okay, I get the servants to get your room ready, anything else?" I shook my head as she nodded and went to get my room ready.

An hour later and my room is ready, I entered and jumped on the bed, completely tired. I summoned all my stuff into the room, and I went to sleep without issue.


	2. 2: A Colorful Cat and a Flaming Bird

As a great shift distorts everything in its path, Chroma SilverSchnee, a colorful cat faunus, and Cyrus Crimson Dragonfly, a rare pheonix faunus, travel around Vale along with Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, a pair of friends that Cyrus and Chroma met at least 2 years ago.

(Chroma's PoV)

"Hey guys, did you feel something strange?" I asked the group as Cyrus shrugged.

"Yeah, but I could care less about it, besides, we're almost to Beacon" Cyrus shrugged off the distubance and continued on her route. We continued to walk as Ren held his hand up.

"I see something up ahead" was all he had to say to get me to pull out my scythes. They were a dual scythe pair that had a weapon configuration system, and their names were Crescent Moon 1 and 2. One had the sniper configuration while the other scythe had a submachine gun configuration. What came out of the bushes in front of us was something we could've handled , but caught us off guard as three armored beowolves and a 14 foot ursa major ran out and rushed us without warning.

(Cyrus's PoV)

My first instict was to fight the biggest target there was, so me being me, I ran towards the giant bear that was the ursa major, a one ton beast of shadow, bone armor, and rage as it ran towards me. Pulling out my faithful axe that I call Phoenix Wing, a double sided axe that has phoenix wing designs on the blades, I then brought it down so I could preform an uppercut attack. The ursa jumped and attempted to body slam me flat, but I rolled to the right and swung the battle-axe right into the gut of the beast, spilling some grimm blood over the axe. Though this didn't stop the ursa, and it tried to backslap me! I was angry at this defiance, so when the paw almost slap me, I bit its paw, making it cry out in pain. I then pulled out my secondary weapon, my flaming sword called Talon Striker. It was a double sided long sword with flame like edges on each side that also laced with crystal fire dust along the edges. I swung it down wards into the giant bears back side, burning whatever made contact with the blade. The ursa major finally died as it limped over and began to disintagrate into black ashes. I looked over to see Chroma take on the three armord beowolves.

(Chroma PoV)

I dodged to the left and swung one of my scythes in a 180 arc and embedded my blade into its skull, killing that beowolf easily. As it disintegrated, the other two jumped up and crashed on top of me, pinning me to the ground. Cyrus was running towards me to help, but she wasn't about to reach me in time, I nearly panicked when I remembered what I could do. I focused into my semblence and thought of the color crimson red, the color of torture, and so the beowolves began to wimper in pain and got off of me. They then began to claw at themselves until they commited suicide and became ashes. "I forgot how scary your semblence is" Cyrus complimented me as I looked over to Ren and Nora.

They some how got tangled with a deathstalker major, a giant black scorpion with bone armor and a yellow stinger, but this varient was huge and had extra spikes. "I'll distract it, you do some serious damage to it" I ordered Cyrus as I turned my scyhtes into their gun modes, and I placed the submachine gun into the sniper, creating a huge sniper. I aimed down the sight and fired a few rounds at the deathstalker and managed to slice the stinger off.

(Cyrus's PoV)

While Chroma was distracting the giant scorpion, I activated my semblence, which is firing a physical fire image of a phoenix from my wings, and it was sent flying to the deathstalker. It exploded on impact and it knocked the scorpion off balanced. Within the ashes, the ashes began to grow hot and form a new phoenix, which again kamikazed the scorpion again and exploded. It continued to do this while I flew up and nose dived into the scorpion and impaled my sword into its head, killing it.

A few hours later...

The night was a little cold, enough to give me goosebumps along my arms each time the cold wind licked my skin. Chroma was calling Blizzard on how things were going. I could hear them talking about Beacon academy, the whole reason the four of us was traveling in the first place. They laughed for a bit as Ren and Nora where talking to each other about today and Nora's crazy dream. Now that nothing is happening, my worst enemy, thoughts rushed my head, and it being mean, it was about my actions and my phycological effects on me. I nearly went crazy until Chroma got beside me and offered me a soft drink, my favorite kind of liquids. As I drank it down, Chroma explained how Blizzard would be at Beacon the same time as us along with his friend Cyan Vert. Nora was excited about seeing Blizzard as Chroma would talk about the times he was awesome, as for me, it would be nice to meet him again, but other then that, I could careless about it. Then I noticed how dark it was and told everyone to go to sleep. Nora didn't want to at first, but Ren finally convinced her to go to sleep. I began to lay down and tuck my wings around me until they hugged me, and with that I went to bed easily.

(Chroma's PoV)

I felt anxious that night as I thought about seeing Blizzard again as we haven't seen each other since our parents died... I stared at the stars and thought about how life led up to this and how things might go when we see each other again. I closed me eyes and began to sleep as I felt unusually calm for the night.


End file.
